


snowed in

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hints of praise kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In, Teasing, also a bit of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They get snowed in after filming in Salem and find a way to pass the time.





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill for the prompt "snowed in together" over at the [BFU kink meme](https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!

“ _With eight inches of snow so far and more falling as we speak, we strongly advise everyone around Salem, Massachusetts not to drive unless absolutely necessary_.”   
  
Ryan looks out the window as if to get proof of what the TV host is saying, and indeed, the snow is falling in thick, white bunches, gathering as far as the eye can see; there’s no doubt in his mind they’re going to be stuck here for at least another night.   
  
“I don’t know why they’re acting like it’s the end of the world,” Shane shrugs while he pads over to stand next to him, a mug of steaming hot tea in hand. “it’s not like it never snows here.”   
  
“Easy to say when you’re from the actual North pole,” Ryan grumbles back. 

“What’s wrong, California boy? I thought you’d be excited to see a snowstorm.”   
  
“I was, for like twenty minutes when we were filming earlier, but now I’m stuck with you for at least twenty-four hours and I don’t like it.”   
  
“Funny,” Shane smiles, holding his mug to his face,”you weren’t really complaining the last time we spent twenty-four hours in a row together.” He takes a sip and gives Ryan a look.   
  
“That’s precisely why I don’t like it,” Ryan turns away, walking over to the bed to sit down, almost defeated. “I hate seeing you all smug when I can’t resist you.”   
  
Shane doesn’t turn around, so Ryan can’t see him, but if he did, he’d see a mocking grin spreading all around his face. “Ryan, what is this? A daytime telenovela?”   
  
“Okay, asshole, maybe I’ll admit I watched too many of those growing up, but it’s true— you always act like a teenager after we fuck and it’s ridiculous.”   
  
“Only because you always crack first.”   
  
Ryan sighs and lies down in the middle of the double bed to look at the worn hotel ceiling. He has a point; there’s this rivalry between the two of them where they’ll rile each other up on purpose to see who’ll give in first and pin the other to a wall, who’ll push who onto a bed and fuck them senseless. This has been going on for a few months now, and they’re not  _anything_ , outside of the moments they’re moaning each other’s names. It’s as good an outlet as any to get rid of the tension between them, Ryan supposes. 

He closes his eyes, trying to relax into the mattress, and he hears the soft thud of Shane’s mug hitting the table; the TV’s still on in the background, now talking about people getting stuck on the highway, and he could almost fall asleep there, until he feels a presence hovering over him.   
  
“What,” he says as his eyelids flutter open — sure enough, Shane’s standing there, and he props himself up on his elbows to look at him.   
  
“I’m bored,” Shane answers matter-of-factly, like Ryan’s going to have a magical solution to it. He kind of does.  
  
“What, just like that, you’ll let me have this one, big guy?”   
  
“I’m considering it—” Ryan’s smirking up at him, and he looks good like this. “stop smirking at me, I said I was considering it, not that I’m going to fuck you.”   
  
“But you are.”   
  
“Not with that attitude, I’m not.”   
  
Ryan stifles a groan. He wants to win this round, to wind him up until Shane presses him into the mattress and shuts him up, but he’s tired and in a mood and Shane looks great, towering over him.   
  
“I’ve slept with you enough times to know when you’re lying about this. Besides,” he scoots back so he’s sat against the headboard now, “we’re going to be snowed in a lot longer. You sure you can wait that long?”   
  
“You know you’re not the first boy I’ve been snowed in with, right? Like you said, I’m from the North pole.”   
  
“I’m surprised none of them murdered you. Did they all have a thing for Sasquatch-looking dudes?”   
  
“Yeah,” Shane’s climbing onto the bed now, kicking off his shoes, getting dangerously close to Ryan until they’re practically breathing the same air. “none of them had your mouth, though.”   
  
This is precisely when Ryan loses it. There’s a very clear hint of praise in his voice, for the way he uses his mouth, and he knows Shane is just pushing his buttons, but he doesn’t care. He grabs Shane’s face and gives him a messy, sloppy kiss. Shane opens his mouth almost instantly, a sign of victory, and that’s all it takes for Ryan to pull him in so they’re laying down.   
  
Shane sneaks a knee between his legs, brushing against his crotch, and it’s painfully obvious Ryan’s already half-hard just from the praise. “You’re so easy,” Shane says right into his right ear, “always losing it the second I tell you how good you are.”   
  


His teeth graze Ryan’s neck, and he all but whimpers, sneaking his hands under Shane’s t-shirt, digging into his ribs. “I— fuck.” 

Marks are being sucked into his neck now, certain to be purple by tomorrow, and Shane only stops to pull his shirt over his head so he can get more access; collarbones, chest, ribs, all his. He starts making his way downwards, slowly, and Ryan’s hands are in his hair now, just how he likes it. If he’s thinking of how good Ryan will look with all these marks and how much harder it’ll be to keep his hands off him later, it’s nobody’s business.   
  
He stops, just an inch above Ryan’s jeans, and there’s another needy whimper he catches the end of with his mouth. “So needy,” he comments when they break apart and his eyes are met by a dark lustful look.  
  
“You gonna fuck me eventually or just make me wine-colored all over?” Ryan’s voice is a drop deeper than usual like it always gets when he’s like this, and he knows full well the effect that voice has.   
  
Shane doesn’t respond verbally; instead, he just pulls his own t-shirt over his head, reaches to turn the TV off, and when he comes back to the bed he lifts Ryan’s legs so they’re wrapped against his waist. They’re still wearing jeans, and the friction makes his dick ache when Ryan catches his lips and moves to grind against him.  
  
“So fucking hot when you get bossy,” he almost whispers into Ryan’s mouth. That earns him a moan and Ryan pulling his hair.   
  
He leans back to undo Ryan’s jeans and just after he’s pulled both them and his boxers down he looks down for a moment, taking in his best friend covered in red marks, hair all messy and lips red from the making out, and when he takes off his own underwear he’s proud that he’s responsible for all of it.   
  
They make out some more, and when Shane snakes a hand near Ryan’s ass, Ryan pulls back suddenly, looking wide-eyed. “Everything okay?” 

“I—” Ryan rubs at the bridge of his nose like he always does when he’s irritated. “I just realised I forgot to pack lube and I don’t suppose you remembered to do that either, did you?”   
  
“You’re kidding me.”   
  
“Unfortunately, nope.”   
  
Shane grumbles. There’s no way he’s doing this without lube, and they’re in the middle of a fucking snowstorm. You couldn’t make this up. “Fine,” he says before he unceremoniously spits into his right hand, “I guess we’ll have to make do.”   
  
Ryan moans loudly when he wraps a hand around the both of them, stroking up and down. “You are so paying for this when we’re home, by the way.” Thinking of the ways Shane will wreck him then almost makes the frustration worth it.   
  
Shane’s movements are fast and sloppy, and when he’s close, he decides Ryan should come with him, so he wraps a hand around his throat and presses the sides carefully. This sends him over the edge just like he knew it would, and now they’re both sticky, panting messes.   
  
Later, after cleaning themselves up, they’re under the covers, still naked, and Ryan has an arm slung across Shane’s waist, watching the snow fall outside again. “Do you think we could still get takeout delivered in this storm?”   
  
“If we can, you’re paying,” Shane says in a groggy, post-sex voice.  
  
Ryan thinks that’s fair.   
  
They get pizza and watch stupid movies until late. This is the first time Ryan’s ever been snowed in, and if every snow days goes like this, he could get used to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing slightly spicier stuff! let me know what you think, and thanks for reading <3


End file.
